


dust to dust

by rrosewhip



Series: the field of stars is vast [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, M/M, no idea what to tag so this is all im gonna say, sort of??? not really but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: The sun and the earth have a safe relationship based off of the amount of space and time it takes for the sun's radiative rays to reach earth, through that amount of distance its light becomes nurturing and kind. Ed and Ling have a similar relationship.





	dust to dust

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song Sun by Sleeping At Last
> 
> sorry for any typos or grammar errors i did not proofread this very thoroughly!

“Are you awake?” Ed heard Ling’s voice come from beside him.

“No.” He mumbled.

“Ha ha.” There was a short pause which was followed by, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah? As okay as you can be in a shit situation like this anyway.” He said and heard Ling hum in response. Ed wouldn’t say he was _okay_ , but given their current situation of being fugitives, things could be worse at the moment.

“You’re worried about Al aren’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question Ed thought. “You’re allowed to be worried you know. And you’re allowed to talk about it.” He paused again, “You can trust me.”

“Yeah.” Ed wanted to look over at him but he had a feeling if he did everything inside him would tumble out like a rock slide.

Ed, arguably, was like the sun. He was hot, fiery, would thrust out flares of light that were all but blinding, and if you ever got too close you would get burned and hurt from the dangers that were too hard to see from far away. But if you got it right, he was much like relationship between the sun and the earth.

The sun is a seemingly harmful figure in the sky that sends waves of radiation and heat towards the things that orbit it, but it’s violence that would harm millions of things turns kind through the time it takes to reach earth. It provides light and warmth to the things that need it. Through the time one gets to know Ed, he was like that.

“I’m sure he’s okay, or I hope so. You’re both good at keeping yourselves safe.” Ling was trying to be helpful, that’s what he did, and Ed appreciated it but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it. But Ed went against his better judgment and looked over at him. The words just started falling out of his mouth.

“We wouldn’t be in this fuckin’ mess if it weren’t for me.” Ed said it abruptly and Ling paused. “You shouldn’t even _be_ in this mess, you’re not from here this isn’t your problem but you’re here anyway.” Ed stopped for a short moment. “But we are, and it’s because of my bad choices. Sorta feels like I keep making the same underlying mistake but I can’t figure out what the _fuck_ it is, so I keep doing it, and doing the same _god damn thing_ over and over is insanity and makes me an awful person. It’s like every new action I take, somehow I end up dragging _more_ people into this mess. People who don’t deserve to go through _any_ of this.”

Now Ling was, arguably, like the earth. It provides a home for billions of creatures that don’t exist anywhere else and is kind and safe. It protects its people through it’s atmosphere, but has the ability of complete and utter destruction. It births life and gives happiness to its inhabitants and like Ling has the power to make people love it in a short amount of time.

It fell quiet before Ling spoke. “And you do? You think you deserve to go through this _and_ that you’re a bad person? You really are insane.” He states it flatly and Ed can feel his eyes on him. “You’re a good person, Ed. You make mistakes, everyone does, even if they’re the same ones. Sometimes it’s hard to not hurt other people when given tough situations, and most of these people who are here with you chose to be. Even if you accidentally dragged them into this, they want to help you.”

Ed and Ling had a relationship like the sun and the earth. Ling was willing to risk getting burned to understand him better, throughout the months they’ve been together he has and he’s growing because of it. Now Ed isn’t as guarded, isn’t as biting as he was when they first met.

“You’re mistakes don’t define you, you’re trying to fix them and you’re trying to heal from them. There’s always hope for redemption like this.”

Ed was was ninety-nine percent sure his feelings for Ling had long since left the realm of platonic at this point, and Ling being unabashedly kind and honest right now only served to prove Ed’s point.

Everything was ending, everything was coming to its final stage, and the Promised Day was approaching at an alarming rate. Things would either fall apart completely or they’d go according to plan and in either situation Ed speaking out on anything he was feeling for Ling didn’t fit in.

He doesn’t know what it is he wants with Ling, he doesn’t know what he wants _from_ Ling. But he does know that he wants to stay by his side whether it be romantic or platonic.

“People have hope for you, you know. They have belief in you, that should mean something. Through time even things that look terrible can become kind if given time. That means you too.” Ling broke their quiet again and Ed exhaled.

“Shaddup.” Ling laughed from next to him. It made Ed smile a little and he sat up, leaning back on his palms.

Ed was impulsive, even more so with feelings like this thrown into the mix, so when he looks over at Ling for the first time that night he doesn’t think twice. He kisses him. It doesn’t last for long and Ling make a noise of surprise. Ed is quick to pull away and avert his gaze, his face was ripe with embarrassment and he feels like he’s run a marathon but hasn’t breathed throughout any of it. Put simply his face is _very_ hot and he’s _very_ unsure of how to breathe.

Ling blinked owl-eyed and Ed could see a light pink hue rising to his cheeks. “Wh...what’d you do that for?” Ling choked out and Ed’s mouth was opening and closing like that of a goldfish.

“I don’t...I wanted to. Sorry? I probably shouldn’t have, but I was already feeling like a bottle rocket and I don’t really think in depth when you’re around sometimes so I just kind of did what first popped into my head when I looked at you and that was...that.” He sounded breathless and Ling was still owl-eyed but then he started laugh.

It was Ed’s turn to look at him with wide eyes and he blinked a few times before he began to laugh too.

They were a mess like most teenagers were and they laughed until their ribs felt tough and tears were at the corners of their eyes. They looked how carefree kids look, they looked their actual ages and not like they were fighting a fight that they were too young to be a part of.

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Ling said as their laughter died down and dissipated, leaving a light feeling in the air.

“So I’ve been told.” Ed shrugged. “I’m a genius though, everybody should just accept it.”

“Genius? I wouldn’t go that far.” Ling teased and Ed wore a look of mock offense.

“I’m the youngest state alchemist ever that should speak for itself!”

“More like shortest state alchemist.”

“Hey _shaddup_!” Ed shoved him and Ling only snickered in response.

“But to be serious, for a second,” Ling started and Ed felt his heart pick up pace a bit. “I’m–” He stopped himself. Ed felt like he was going to choke on air. “You kissed me.” He started and Ed kept quiet. “You kissed me and I...was shocked I guess, I didn’t really process it and I’m still sort of processing it but, I’m glad you did. And I’m going to assume it means you like me, hopefully that’s not a wrong assumption because than I’d look like an ass.” He laughed lightly at the end and Ed snorted.

“You don’t look like an ass, not right now anyway. Normally you do.” Ed said nonchalantly and Ling let out an annoying whine.

“So you like me, though, right?” Ed rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I thought that was obvious at this point.”

“I’m just making sure! Because I like you.” Ling smiled, it wasn’t the one that both irritated and sent Ed’s heart into a frenzy, it was calming and instead made his heart steady like the sound of waves.

“Oh,” It came out soft and maybe a little surprised. He looked at Ling with a ghost of a smile. “So,” his face felt a little warm. “Can I kiss you again?” Ling laughed once more and nodded, Ed took initiative again and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  


If you asked Ed to describe why he feels the way he does about Ling, me might say something along the lines of this:

Ling makes him feel like his universe is expanding, and Ed is someone who likes to move around. He doesn’t like to stay in once place, he doesn’t like predictability, but with something that’s constantly growing, constantly expanding, there are always new things to be discovered. Ling makes him feel like their roles are reversed. Ling is much more of a sun than Ed thinks he ever could be because Ling brought a light to his life that he didn’t know existed and it made him feel limitless and made him feel much more alive than he had in awhile. He was beginning to think he was more far gone than he’d previously thought. Every time he looks at Ling it feels he’s loved him for longer than he’s been able to realize. He doesn’t mind though.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of a series im gonna do based off of the space songs by sleeping at last because i love that album and a lot of its songs remind me of either ed or edling!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at tumblr and twitter here:
> 
> tumblr: fmamanga  
> twitter: soulvorer


End file.
